Cuando la muerte une dos almas
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Un pequeño regalo a mi amiga invisible Kata . Del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de George R.R. Martín.
1. Veneno

**Con mucho cariño para Kata este pequeño fic, que espero de todo corazón sea de tu agrado. Siempre quise escribir algo sobre ellos y gracias a ti tuve la inspiración para hacerlo. De verdad espero que te guste.**

 **Te mando un abrazo enorme, amiga invisible :)**

* * *

« _Escuchad mis palabras. Sed testigos de mi juramento. La noche se avecina. Hoy empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No poseeré tierras, no tomaré esposa, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto.»_

Había hecho promesas dignas de ser cantadas por los bardos a todas y cada una de las jovencitas a las que se llevaba a la cama. Al día siguiente, simplemente las despedía con una socarrona sonrisa y las estrellas del firmamento que juró entregarles se esfumaban con el viento. Ahora, sin embargo, todo sería distinto.

No volvería a probar el néctar de aquel fruto exquisito llamado mujer; el calor de la pasión ya no podría ser saciado ¡Ni siquiera tocaría con las manos el cielo de la gloria! No existía para Theon Greyjoy un puesto en aquel mundo ruin donde pudiese ser rey, alguien que dejara huella e hiciera hinchar de orgullo el pecho de su padre. ¡El Dios ahogado lo maldijo desde su morada! Ya ni siquiera podría caminar por los rincones de Invernalia bajo la marca de traidor.

El Norte no olvidaba, mucho menos a quien juró entregar su espada y su vida. El joven lobo que lo acogió como un hermano lo buscaba entre las sombras sediento de venganza. Pero no era el único.

En el fondo del comedor se hallaba el bastardo de Invernalia, quien bebía un poco de vino especiado y que lanzaba miradas empapadas de desprecio al hijo del hierro. Theon se sentó en otra mesa, dándole la espalda. No quería soportar su mirada, que era como un hierro al rojo fuego que masacraba su dignidad.

—Theon Greyjoy— por primera vez el escuchar su nombre le supo como un trago amargo.

Sin embargo, se limitó a beber un largo sorbo de cerveza, como quien resta importancia al asunto. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo rendirle cuentas al bastardo de Ned Stark, ni mucho menos dar estúpidas explicaciones.

—Jon Nieve— respondió con un bufido, girándose hacia él. —Quién diría que terminaríamos siendo hermanos juramentados. Supongo que saciaste esa ansiedad por legitimarte en algo en esta porqueriza. A ellos si puedes llamarles hermanos sin problema.

Jon no respondió. Apretó los puños, controlando el deseo por sacar a _Garra_ y atravesar el cuello de aquel miserable.

—Por más que les llames hermanos, jamás serás el mío. Recuerda: el norte no olvida.— tras fulminarlo con la mirada prosiguió: —Y dime, ¿Cómo te sientes tú al haber traicionado a Robb y destruir el lugar al que llamaste hogar?

Theon quedó paralizado en su asiento, tragando la ira y el ardor de alquel veneno llamado traición.


	2. Un beso sabor muerte

« _Soy la Espada de la Oscuridad. Soy el Vigilante de El Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que protege los Reinos de los Hombres. Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir.»_

El rumor se extendió por cada rincón del castillo negro. Se decía que los hombres de los Frey iban acompañados de una bestia. Se trataba de un rey caído, con una cabeza de lobo sobre sus hombros, con el aura de la humillación acompañándolo a cada paso. Inclusive se relataba que el cuerpo de aquel ser le pertenecía a un joven que consigo llevaba un ejército, proclamándose el rey en el norte. Lo peor del asunto es que tenía relación con la guardia de la noche. Su tío había sido un explorador, que desapareció entre los misterios que aguarda el otro lado. También entre las filas de los hermanos de negro se encontraba la sangre de su sangre, un bastardo que permanecía al filo del muro, observando a lo lejos con el alma marchita de tristeza y odio, un desprecio intenso por no poder vengar a su bien amado hermano.

Pero no era el único que se embriagaba con la huella que la muerte dejaba tras de sí. Theon Greyjoy comprendió lo que significaba perder a un ser amado. Robb, el buen Robb. Abriéndole sus brazos como un hermano y en una lejana noche, inclusive le mostró lo que el amor y la verdadera pasión significaban. Sin embargo, el pasado no era mas que un fantasma que minuciosamente se sembraba en su pecho, recordándole un ayer lejano. La muerte era un vacío en las vidas mortales; los viejos tiempos no eran más que anécdotas que jamás se volverían a repetir.

Theon deambuló sin sentido por el castillo, hasta que llegó a las orillas del muro, donde se hallaba esa persona que tenía un pedacito de Robb en su esencia. Jon Nieve giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con desdén, aferrado a _Garra_ con todas sus fuerzas.

—El invierno se acerca sigiloso afuera de estas murallas, aquí donde el invierno es eterno, pero no por eso deja de ser el norte. Es por esto, que nosotros no olvidamos Theon Greyjoy.— resopló Jon. —Debería matarte al igual que lo mataron a él.

Theon avanzó en silencio, temblando de pies a cabeza. No era el frío lo que le provocaba un escalofrío, era el recuerdo de Robb lo que lo hacía tambalearse ante el vacío. Y entonces, la calidez aliento del bastardo acarició su rostro como un fuego que encendía su ser. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, contrario a sus manos que se deslizaron suavemente sobre las frías mejillas de Jon, hasta que sus bocas se entrelazaron en una lucha intensa.

Y aconteció que fue un beso triste y lúgubre, a pesar de la pasión con que fue dado, puesto que fue como si aquellos labios que se juntaron fueron un reclamo a la vida ¡A la maldita muerte que el desconocido se encargaba de mandar a los simples mortales!

Era una desesperación de Theon por encontrar el alma de Robb en el joven Nieve, que al igual que él, sufrían por las injurias de la vida.


End file.
